Release
by the-zeppo
Summary: A different version of Angel's departure...


Title: Release  
  
Author: The Zeppo  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Rating: PG - ANGSTY!  
  
Spoilers: Buffy season 3  
  
Summary: A different version of Angel's departure. Buffy's POV  
  
Author's Note: Lyrics are by a cool little Canadian group called 'The Tea Party'. The song is entitled 'Release', hence, the title  
  
Feedback: Always: slayage@hotmail.com  
  
"Earth to Buff, Earth to Buff, come in Buff?"  
  
Xander's voice snaps me out of my depressing reverie and I turn to him with a soft smile. The haunting music of the Bronze only serves to make me even more miserable than I already am. I try my best to put on a happy face for him and Willow.  
  
"Sorry Xand. You know me, always thinking doom and gloom."  
  
"No word from Angel?" Willow asks in a sympathetic tone.  
  
"Na. For all I know, he could've left town already." I pause for a moment, play with the straw in my soda. "He said he wasn't going to say goodbye, so I guess I shouldn't really be surprised."  
  
"That bastard!" I hear Xander say. He's always good for sympathy. *cough*  
  
"I guess he figures it would be too hard. For both of us," I whisper.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side. At least he came to Prom, and, you know, you guys got to spend some time together, like a normal couple." I hardly hear Willow's ramble as my eyes drift to the entrance.  
  
It's him.  
  
I gasp softly, not believing that he actually came. He's wearing a black sweater and pants, and his eyes soon find mine from across the room. I get up out of my chair while Xander's in mid-sentence.  
  
"Well, I say he doesn't deserve you, I mean after that whole-...Buff?" Xander and Willow soon realize what's going on, and start up their own conversation to give me some privacy. My eyes never leave his as we move towards each other, and finally meet on the dance floor.  
  
"Angel," I say in way of greeting. He doesn't say anything for a while, just looks at me. "I never thought you'd come," I continue, echoing the words I said at the Prom.  
  
"I had to," he says quietly. "I needed to see you one last time." I realize what he means, and soon begin to panic.  
  
"No, y-you don't have to leave right now. You can...just stay. For tonight," I'm nearly begging, and look at him desperately, holding his arm softly. This is Angel. I'm not going to let him just walk away.  
  
"Buffy-" I cut him off with my fingertips on his lips.  
  
"Don't. Just...at least dance with me." He sighs softly, tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. He holds out his hand and I take it gratefully, pulling him to me. He holds me so close, and I place my arms around his neck. We move our heads closer together until our foreheads touch, and we close our eyes. Just then, a new song begins playing.  
  
//I want the world to wake  
  
I want to give you peace  
  
I want to vindicate  
  
You need to be released//  
  
I quickly realize how fitting the lyrics are, and tears form in my eyes as I hold Angel even closer.  
  
//Don't want to hurt you  
  
I need to make you see  
  
If I desert you  
  
Its just to make you see//  
  
"Don't leave me Angel," I whisper to him, my eyes still closed. I hear him swallow, and know that I won't be able to change his mind. He just holds me, knowing he doesn't need to reply.  
  
//That I'm a man that's weak  
  
And I'm a man that's lost  
  
I gave it all away  
  
To complicate the cost//  
  
"I have to do this, Buffy. You know I don't want to, but it's the only way. You don't need me in your life, I'm not good for you."  
  
I open my eyes and see that he's already looking at me, an anguished expression on his face. My heart breaks to see it. "I do need you, Angel. I'll always need you," I whisper. I know that what I'm saying only hurts him more, so I say the words that will hurt me instead. "But I understand. I do. And I love you more for it." He smiles slightly, and we continue to sway to the music.  
  
//Don't want to hurt you  
  
I need to make you see  
  
If I desert you  
  
Its just to make you see  
  
I'm not going to hurt you now  
  
I need to make you see  
  
If I desert you now  
  
Its just to make you see//  
  
My lips move towards his of their own accord, and I move my hand to caress his cheek. It quickly becomes more passionate, and we can both sense the finality to it. We pour all our longing and love into that one kiss, as my other hand moves up to tangle in his hair. When the kiss is over, we stay just as close together, not wanting the moment to ever end.  
  
But it has to.  
  
Tears roll down both our cheeks, and I close my eyes when he kisses my forehead. They remain closed as he moves his lips to my ear and whispers, "Goodbye, my love."  
  
And then he's just...gone.  
  
I open my eyes as the last lines of the song play out.  
  
//I want you to be free  
  
I want you to be free from me//  
  
The End 


End file.
